The Wand
Plot The episode begins in the dining room with Richard trying to unclog the kitchen sink with a toilet plunger and Gumball serving cereal for Darwin and himself. After having a conversation about why lunch is better than breakfast or dinner, a plastic wand falls out from the cereal box and on to Darwin's bowl of cereal. Gumball grabs it in hopes that it would be able to satisfy his wish of having six eyes, but has no effect instead. Darwin tries wishing for the same thing on Gumball as well, this time he waving it, but still yielding the same result. They conclude that the magic wand is fake. Richard, homing in on the words "magic wand", rushes over and asks Gumball for it. He first wishes for it to actually work, unlike the magic wishbone that crushed his childhood dreams. A flashback to Richard's childhood plays, showing him breaking a wishbone with his mother and wishing for the sausages on the dining table to fly into his mouth. After waiting for a while, he nervously asks his mom why his wish isn't coming true, to which she reveals that magic is fake. This causes Richard to scream for several years - he screams through major events in his life like his high school photo, one of his dates with Nicole in the movies, and his wedding. After Richard explains how his discovery of magic being fake ruined his childhood, Gumball and Darwin made it their duty make his wishes come true to avoid such event from happening a second time. Richard's first wish was the same one that crushed his dreams - the wish for sausages to fly into his mouth. Gumball and Darwin simply tied a sausage to a fishing pole and reeled it towards their father's mouth. He eats it and rejoices, but then he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. It was the kitchen sink, clogged and nearly overflowing with goop. He groans, thinking of the work that is to come, but then realizes that he still has the magic wand. He wishes for the sink to unclog itself. As Gumball and Darwin were hiding in the cabinet below the sink, they try to help Richard fulfill his wish without his notice. Not knowing how to fix a sink, they start yanking the pipes in hopes that it would do something. The pipe's connector falls off, causing the cabinet to flood with the green goop that was in the sink. With no other readily available option, Gumball covers the open pipe with his mouth, filling his mouth with the disgusting green liquid and eventually swallowing it all at once. This bloats up his stomach and, after a poke from Darwin, is hurled all out on to Darwin's face and turns back to normal. Richard bows to the wand, worshipping its supposed magical power, and bestows the name of Wanda onto it. So Gumball and Darwin grant some more wishes. Then in the backyard, Gumball and Darwin grant one of Richard's wishes by ripping off his clothes. This catches the attention of The Robinsons, who go over and tell Richard to put some clothes on. Richard apologizes, but thinking he's a wizard, Richard casts a bunch of "spells" on the Robinsons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1